Fidèle à la Parole
by Dmitria
Summary: This was intended to be somewhere in between the first few episodes, although it continues past that. The king sends out an elite agent of Le Secret du Roi to assist the Four Musketeers on their mission.
1. Chapter 1: The Streets of Paris

Author's Notes: It isn't completely finished... Milliah Korsokov is the only character that I own. All others are property of Tow Ubakata *********************************************************************************

Chapter One: The Streets of Paris

"Well, I suppose our work is done for one day," Durand yawned. "Eh? D'eon?"

The Four Musketeers were walking along the stone road to find a reliable place within the lower class part of Paris to stay. It was long past twilight, and most commoners were either in bed or working.

D'eon was exhausted, and after all that had been happening lately, he was definitely not going to listen to Durand at the moment.

"Sir Durand, I think that he might be trying to decide what to say to Lady Anna." With those words, D'eon was immediately blushing.

"Well, how cute. If I were you, D'eon, I would apologize lightly and tell Miss Rochefort how much you love her."

This comment did not come from Telliagory, nor Robin or Durand. It was a mysterious woman who appeared from the shadows, dressed in an elegant and beautiful midnight blue gown. Her blonde hair faded from brown to black at the tips, and was at least an entire three feet long. As she emerged into the light, her dark brown eyes were seductive pools of beauty. It wasn't until she spoke again that the Musketeers realized her thick Russian accent.

The woman approached D'eon first. "D'eon de Beaumont? My, oh, my, if you are half the knight your sister made you out to be, you should have no problem talking to Anna." She stepped over to Telliagory.

"Telliagory, the greatest knight in the history of France. It is a pleasure to meet you, kind sir."

"The pleasure's all mine, miss-"

"Korsokov, Milliah Korsokov. I am a member or Le Secret du Roi, like you." She glanced over at Durand. In the split second her eyes met his, she glanced away quickly. "I was a friend of Lia, in case you are wondering how I know so much about you all."

"If you don't mind me asking, Miss Korsokov, why are you here?" Robin forced the words out. He didn't know why, but…

It was so complicated to talk to women; especially after what happened to Colette.

She was so beautiful, and it was not long ago when her face was the only face he could see.

He and she were both fourteen when it happened.

Robin was so lost in his own tormenting thoughts, he didn't even hear Milliah.

"Ah, yes. I am here on his majesty, Louis XV's orders. He asked me to assist you on your… mission. You know, I have a son who is just a little older than you. He is away at school in Canada. He is also a member of Le Secret du Roi."

"Oh, Sir Durand, I hope that you don't think that I've forgotten about you"

"Not at all, Milliah." Durand's eyes were currently focused on her cleavage, but they eventually made their way to the NQM rosary.

Milliah's expression shifted into an cruel, evil smirk. "Humph! Lia always made you seem so much more handsome. You surely don't mind me saying that do you?"

Durand looked like he had been stabbed. If he had any disregard for the comment, he did not show it.

"Aw, hell. We'd better get going."

"Going where?" Durand's heart hadn't completely forgiven her harsh words.

"I've prepared a place. There are three bedrooms, so Telliagory gets his own room, being the oldest, Durand and Robin will share the second room, and D'eon can room with me."

Durand nudded D'eon. D'eon replied by stomping on his toes. "I'm engaged, you pervert."

It took them about ten minutes of awkward silence and small bickering to find Milliah's apartment

"Well, this is nice." Durand said sarcastically. He was stiffling his laughter at how quaint the apartment was. 3 bedroom, just as she had said. A small dining room, living room, kitchen, and bathroom were there, too, but it all just seemed so... Perfect. Everything was decoratd with portraits. There was one of a teenage boy. He figured that this was the son she spoke of. "The boy looks just like her," he thought. But there was also a portrait of someone who he didn't recognize. It was an Asian man, dressed as a French noble, and holding a katana.

"You might not think much of it, but if you are seriously that immature that you cannot handle having a descent hideout then I think you really shouldn't be on this mission." Milliah was not pleased having to provide shelter for this man, and she certainly didn't hit it off with him either.

The five of them filed into their rooms.

Everything went smoothly, for about an hour.

It was the blood churning scream that woke everyone up.


	2. Chapter 2: Trouble

Author's Notes: It isn't completely finished... Milliah Korsokov and Colette Monique is the only character that I own. All others are property of Tow Ubakata *********************************************************************************

Chapter Two:

Everyone except for D'eon and Milliah were rushing out of their rooms.

"Telliagory! What the hell was that?" Durand was panicking. Screaming always brought trouble. Always.

"I think it came from Milliah…" Robin wasn't sure what to do. He wasn't as frustrated as Durand, but not as clam as Telliagory.

Then there glass breaking.

"My God! We have to get in there!"

They heard the soft, tortured voice of Lia.

Oh God.

"Damn it! Lia's probably possessed D'eon and she's attacking Milliah!" Robin and Telliagory stared back at him with hollow eyes.

The crashes and screaming had stopped.

Durand flung open the door. Milliah was wearing her nightgown, holding down Lia.

"I've got it, but I can't keep her like this forever!" She was pissed.

Durand rushed over to D'eon to help hold him down. "Damn it! Snap out of it!" Milliah freed one of her hands and slapped D'eon as hard as she could.

As soon as she did, though, the red tint disappeared from Lia's sword. D'eon was unconscious.

"Thank God…" Durand pulled himself up. There was a troubled look in his eyes. "Listen, I think that you should room with me, and Telliagory and Robin can share. It would be better if D'eon was alone so that he can't hurt anyone."

She wasn't going to go for it. He could feel it. Not after the way that he insulted her home.

When he'd first met Milliah, all he could feel was pure frustration toward her. But now he felt a need to protect her. A need to keep things under control.

But he just knew that she wouldn't say yes.

"I think that is the best thing to do." She looked up at him. The entire rage that he'd seen in her eyes ever since their first encounter was gone, and now all he could see was the genuine sadness that she gave off. He didn't understand why she was so sad, but then again, he barely knew her. "I really wouldn't mind staying with you," her expression softened, and he saw the lightest fragment of a smile. "Just don't try anything, okay?"

He smiled back.

When they were done making the room exchange, Durand and Milliah sat on their beds. They said nothing.

Milliah seemed to be staring off into space, but Durand's eyes were fixed on her.

"What is this about?" he asked. "I know what happened back there was rough, but you don't seem like the type of person who would let that shake you. What is it?"

"It isn't about you guys." She was holding her tears. "It's about … something completely different. And it is the entire reason why I live alone."

He knew this kind of feeling. The sadness that being a member of Le Secret du Roi brought upon a person was cruel, but this feeling was deeper.

"You know that I am from Russia, but you don't know why… and you don't know what has happened to me."

"Tell me." He didn't mean to sound so demanding, but he really wanted to know. "Milliah, I am a member of Le Secret du Roi, too. We all join this group for our own reasons, but in the end we all have some emotional baggage that it gives us."

"I moved from Russia when I was Robin's age. My mother had died, and there was nothing left in my Motherland for me. I was all alone."

"When I came to France, I met Lia. I told her what happened, and she suggested to the king that I join Le Secret du Roi. I went on mission with Lia and Maximillien, and I'm surprised that I never was put on a mission with you."

"On a mission to Russia with Lia, she introduced me to a young man named Tom Hitachi."

Tom Hitachi! Durand had been on at least one mission with him before. He remembered briefly the man describing a plan to propose to his girlfriend.

"He was my husband. We were married in Russia, and I … got pregnant. Eventually word got back to Louis, and I was sent back to Versailles."

"I gave birth to my son, Dmitri. I received a letter from Tom after a month. It was just a stupid love letter. He never came back from Russia. I took on less and less missions while I raised him. I didn't want him to feel like he was all alone."

"I was all alone, and I didn't want Dmitri to feel that sadness. It was awful."

By then Milliah could hold her tears no more. She was not blubbering; it was more of a quiet sob. She didn't make a noise, and there were just tears flowing down her face.

"Milliah, I joined Le Secret du Roi because my family was murdered. I came home from school one day and my family was all dead. It was horrible."

"I remember…so much blood…" There was a scorned look on his face. He was holding in the pain for so long. It was relieving to finally tell someone who could understand.

"I'm so sorry, Durand." Milliah knew how he was feeling. The feeling of being alone was sickening. But she had to say something. "Just promise me something: you and I will put this all behind us on this mission. I wasn't active in Le Secret du Roi because I had a son, but he's seventeen now, and he doesn't need me anymore…" She had stopped crying. She had a serious look on her face. "Good night, Durand."

"Good night, Milliah."

It hadn't phased her, but he'd realized that she finally called him by his name.


	3. Chapter 3: Daydreams

Author's Notes: It isn't completely finished... Milliah Korsokov and Colette Monique is the only character that I own. All others are property of Tow Ubakata

Chapter Three: Daydreams

Robin was the first one up. He came out to the dining room to find Milliah preparing a delicious-smelling meal for them.

"Good morning." She smiled at him. "How did you sleep?"

Robin had only experience this kind of hospitality when he was with Colette.

She was always awake before him, and there was always a nice breakfast when he woke up.

"I slept very well." Robin did not force a smile. It just came naturally.

He took a seat. There was something about Milliah that made him want to smile. She was just that kind of person.

He thought she was beautiful, but obviously off-limits.

She was much older than him, by at least 16 years, and she would never even think of him in such a way.

"So, what is that delicious smell?" Durand asked as he stumbled out of his room. He wasn't much of a morning person.

"Ham and eggs." She said as she turned toward him. "My mother's specialty." Milliah smiled at him, the same way she smiled at Robin. "So how did you sleep?"

"It was okay. You wouldn't happen to have some coffee, would you?"

"Actually I do."

As Milliah poured the coffee into Durand's cup, D'eon and Telliagory joined them at the table.

Telliagory spoke first. "What's the plan?" he asked.

"I was thinking that D'eon can go to Lady Anna, you and Robin can go request an audience with Queen Marie, and Durand and I will search for Voronsoff." She looked at everyone. "Does that sound alright?"

They nodded.

"Good. We should get going."

One by one D'eon, Telliagory and Robin filed out, leaving Durand and Milliah behind.

"Milliah, wait. I need to speak to you." He gave her a serious look.

"I actually needed to talk to you, too." She looked down. "You go first."

Durand sighed. "I wanted to take you out to dinner tonight to make up for last night. I've dealt with Lia possessing him before, and I know how intimidating it can be to get through it, so I should've known not to let you room with D'eon."

Milliah blushed. "I guess so, but…"

_What am I going to say? It's not like I'm going to end up married to him, so what can one harmless dinner do?_

"Never mind…I forgot what I was going to say. But I still need to tell you something."

"What?"

"I don't just have a son. Dmitri has a twin sister…I just don't know where she is. Louis would only let me keep Dmitri; he said that Yae wasn't healthy, and that if I kept her, I would lose by noble status and be sent back to Russia."

"She is somewhere in Paris, though. I just don't know where. I have to find her. I have to or else I will be damned to hell for the sin of not protecting my baby."

"Milliah, I…" Durand was speechless. He didn't think that King Louis XV who is in God's grace would ever do such a thing, but why would Milliah lie? He knew that even the people that were most loyal to you could betray you in a split second. He tried to lighten the mood by smiling. "We should get going."

"Yes."

And so they went.

D'eon going home to Anna. He always wished that he could tell her, just so that she could understand. He knew that this was his sister's soul, but why was she so angry? Why was she so vengeful? Why was she so sad? And most importantly…Why did she need him?

Sure, he could act as her vessel just fine, but why couldn't she use someone like Milliah, or Durand for that matter?

Why couldn't she use someone who knew more about Le Secret du Roi than himself? Someone who knew her pain?

_So twisted, so tormented…Lia…Why? What happened to you?_

Milliah and Durand had no luck at finding Voronsoff. They were out from that morning to the very twilight.

"Shall we go to dinner now?" Durand asked.

"I guess so. I just can't believe we couldn't find anything. We searched the entire damn city! We should have something! It's just so confusing sometimes…"

He understood completely understood. In fact, confusing was probably just an understatement.

"I was thinking that we should go to the lovely restraint in the heart of the city. I have a friend who works there."

They were close to the heart of Paris. Durand was a hell of a smart thinker.

As they walked in to the luxurious restraint, Durand was greeted by an old, short, plump man with a cane.

"Durand! Bonne soirée, old friend! So you're here with a date, I see…Who is this lovely young lady?"

Milliah shook his hand. "I am Milliah."

"Enchanté," the old man smiled at her. "My nephew here is a luck young lad."

"Durand never told me he had an uncle…"

Durand was blushing. He was usually very adept at hiding his emotions from people, but he couldn't hold it. Not in front of Milliah.

"Shall I take you to your table?" the old man pointed to a single table outside on a balcony. The only light was coming from a beautifully sculpted candle. It was set for two, with delicious, succulent steaks at both ends. There were two wine glasses, and a bottle of 1708 wine. Durand took her hand and led her to the table.

_Oh God. _She thought. _I don't know if I'm ready for this…I thought he meant taking me to some cheap place at lunch when he said "dinner"! I didn't actually think we would be going on a _date_!_

"Milliah, I hope this isn't too…forward for you. I cannot deny the fact that I am attracted to you. And I know that you at least feel a sliver of attraction to me, so I thought that maybe we could try a romantic dinner. If it doesn't work out then I will be hurt, yes, but I would know that I am suppressing my emotions for you. And that is all I'd need." He ended that sentence with a smile.

He was right. She was attracted to him, but who wouldn't be? He was charming, but she was waiting for Tom.

But what if Tom never came back? It had been sixteen _years_! If he was coming back, wouldn't he have been here already?

"Durand, I…Thank you. This meal looks delicious, and I can't wait to try the wine!" She tried her best to smile. She had already been hurt by a relationship through Le Secret du Roi, so what would she feel if something were to happen to Durand?

Nothing she hadn't already felt.


	4. Chapter 4: The Kiss

Author's Notes: It isn't completely finished... Milliah Korsokov and Colette Monique is the only character that I own. All others are property of Tow Ubakata

Chapter Four: The Kiss

"The dinner was delicious, Durand. I had a really great time." Milliah looked up at him. There was something about her that was so…Captivating.

"That's really good. We should do this again." He looked deep into her eyes. Her deep, dark brown eyes. He felt like he had to have her.

Then she did something that he had never expected. He wouldn't have thought she would do this, because she had been so reluctant to go to dinner with him in the first place. She kissed him.

Her lips tasted like warm blueberry muffins. She smelled like red roses.

"Don't say a word to the other three, or I'll have your head on a platter." She smirked at him. Milliah opened the door.

Telliagory was preparing dinner. "It's about time you two showed up."

"We already ate, I'm sorry." Milliah gave him a sweet smile.

Durand was happy. For the first time in years, he was with a woman who was attracted to him for his looks, or his charisma, but simply because. And he liked her too; in fact, he liked her so much that he was blowing all his money on taking her out to dinner, at the over-expensive restraint owned by the uncle he doesn't particularly care for, and it was for her.

"Durand?"

"What?" He just realized he'd been completely zoned out. Milliah was sitting on the sofa, reading a book called "Cекрет Кароля". He had no clue what that was. He also realized that he'd been drooling.

"You okay over there?" She asked.

"Yeah."

_Whoa. _He thought_. I really hope she doesn't know I was thinking about her. I just can't help myself. She seems too perfect. _

Milliah made him feel like a warm summer day. It felt like he was taking a stroll in the woods in the warmth of the afternoon. She made him feel complete.

But he shouldn't get too attached yet. If something was to happen to her, and he kept feeling like this, then he would be broken once again in the long run.

Women were complicated creatures.

Even though they can make you feel amazing, they can break you down just as easily. There was no telling how much more Durand could handle. There was no way that he would just let her go either.

"Durand, I was wondering, what is your last name? I'm just curious…You haven't told me yet, so I think that it'd just be fair to tell me."

"Dashwood. My last name is Dashwood, and I didn't tell you because I really didn't see a purpose. I'm sorry."

"There's no need to apologize…I was just curious…" D'eon would be staying the night in Versailles with Anna, and Telliagory and Robin were fast asleep.

There was a warm fire lit. Durand and Milliah had both had a glass of wine.

Then something unexpected happened.

"Would you be so kind to come out on the balcony with me?" she asked.

He thought for a moment. Where was this going? It was past midnight, they were both drinking, and they would enjoy a romantic conversation on the balcony? What would happen after that? What if he did something he would regret?

He walked out to the balcony. The moon was high in the sky, and the stars were shining bright. The air was cool on his face, and there was a soft breeze. The lights of the city shined below, and there was a sweet smell on the air, coming from Milliah's perfume.

Milliah turned around. "Listen," she said. She put her finger on his lips. "I'm not going to do anything I'm going to regret, so are you going to? We can take a chance, and if we do go somewhere, then we go somewhere. And I know that it is a bit fast, but we really come from the same past. Durand, don't you see it? We are the same."

And with that she kissed him. It was deeper than before, not that Durand was objecting or anything, it's just that this was all so fast, especially with someone he actually cared about. He really hoped that this wasn't going to make him condemn himself, because he wanted to.

She led him to a different room, in the back of her apartment. He usually wasn't one to miss things, but he must've been busy looking at everything else. When he walked in, he saw all sorts of miscellaneous decors; things like small, hand-crafted end tables and vases. There was a king-sized bed with intricate blankets, and lots of pillows.

He held Milliah in his arms, kissing her softly. He untied her corset as she took off his waistcoat.

"Wait." He stopped. "Are you sure you want to do this?" He didn't want to alter her thoughts, to make her feel like she had to do this, but he didn't want her to feel like she didn't want to do it either.

"I've never wanted anything more in my life." She smiled and kissed him back.

Nothing was going to ruin this night.

Nothing.


	5. Chapter 5: Spinning

Author's Notes: It isn't completely finished... Milliah Korsokov and Colette Monique is the only character that I own. All others are property of Tow Ubakata

Chapter Five: Spinning

Milliah woke up that morning naked. She looked around

She was in the bedroom she once shared with Tom.

"Oh God…"

This couldn't be happening. It wasn't supposed to happen, at least not this quickly.

All she wanted was for Tom to come back, and now Milliah had slept with Durand.

_NO! This wasn't supposed to happen! I'm not supposed to fall for him! Not like this, anyway! Why can't I do anything right? This is a mission, not a dating service!_

She put on her favorite gown; the one her mother made for her. It was a vividly blue, short sleeved dress with traditional Russian elbow frills. She opened the door and smelled a sweet aroma of lunch foods.

She wanted to scream at Durand for letting this happen, but in all reality, she was pissed at herself, not him.

"Good day," He said. "You slept quite late. I made you some lunch."

"Durand, I'm sorry…I really think that we need to take this slow, as of now…"

"But you were the one that said-"

"I KNOW WHAT I SAID, DAMN IT!"

He was staring at her, wide-eyed. Milliah had never been like this before. She didn't know what to do.

"I'm sorry, Durand…Please forgive me…"

He changed the subject. "So…D'eon came back this morning. It turns out that your advice worked. They had a lovely date yesterday…"

"That's good…What are we going to do about Voronsoff? We really need to find him."

"The three of them are requesting an audience with Queen Marie right now. If we are going to capture him, we need her advice, first."

"You're right. But we need to find something to do in the meantime…"

"What do you mean?"

She sighed. "I just think that we should be doing something more than just sitting here. There's so much to be done."

Milliah got up. "Come on," she said. "Let's go for a walk."

They grabbed their swords. Durand was looking at hers; it was intricately sculpted, from the tip of the blade to the handle. The blade was engraved with the words, 'Fidèle à la Parole' (True to the Word).

"Tom had it made for me. It was a wedding gift."

With that, Durand was uncomfortable. How was he supposed to react to her missing husband's wedding gift?

Milliah gave him a peck on the cheek. "I'm sorry," she whispered in his ear. "It's just that I'm in a bad situation. I once loved my husband who went missing out of the blue, and I'm on the verge of falling in love with a man I barely know. Please forgive me, for there's nothing about you that's troubling me. It's my fault."

"No, Milliah. I shouldn't be putting you in this position. I know that you do not want to hurt me, and you think that I would be so deeply pained if you still loved your husband, but I wouldn't. You are a woman and you always want to feel like you have things under control, so I will not trouble you with this burden."

Her face turned red. "Is that all I am to you? Am I just some woman? I will SHOW you what I am capable of!"

She dragged Durand out to an old, deserted alley. "I challenge you to a duel."

_Oh God,_ he thought. _Should I even say anything? My words keep getting me in trouble, so what is the point?_

They drew their swords. _I will not hold back,_ he thought.

Milliah's body was a blur when she came at him. She softly spun around him, faster than he could see.

Within seconds he was on his knees. His head was spinning, recalling all of the images of her, ever since he saw her for the first time.

He'd never thought she was capable of this. She was a woman, after all.

The only woman he'd ever been beat by in a duel was Lia, but she'd only beat him once.

"Milliah…" he said. Her sword was against his throat. He'd dropped his when she first lunged toward him, out of shock and disbelief of her speed.

She was elite when it came to the sword, and he'd underestimated her. Her sword was against his throat.

"Now do you see?" she said as she lowered her sword. "I am a woman, but I am capable of so much more than you could ever think of."

_Men, so arrogant. But Durand isn't arrogant, he's just over-protective._ She was in no mood for kissing him, and even though he continuously pissed her off with no extent, she could not deny the fact that she was falling in love with him.

They walked back to her apartment in silence.

Milliah walked into the room that she and Durand shared on the first night. There was a small desk on the right side.

"What are you doing?" he asked as she sat down. He was relaxing on his bed.

"I'm writing a letter to my son."

There were no more words spoken after that.


	6. Chapter 6: The Letter to Dmitri

Author's Notes: It isn't completely finished... Milliah Korsokov, Dmitri Hitachi, Yae Hitachi, Tom Hitachi and Colette Monique are the characters that I own. All others are property of Tow Ubakata

Chapter Six: The Letter to Dmitri

_My dearest son,_

_I miss you so much. There I so much I have to tell you, and I have some time now to say it._

_First off, I've taken on a new mission, and I'd like you to join me later on. There are four knights staying with me, and you may know of Lia de Beaumont's brother, for he is one of them._

_D'eon de Beaumont is no ordinary knight though. As you have heard, Lady Lia was murdered, and the killer left her body in a floating coffin in the Seine. There is much more than that._

_Lia's body does not decay, so her soul remains somewhere on this earth. We have reason to believe that Lia has possessed D'eon. The first night they stayed here, she possessed him and tried to kill me. It is obvious that her soul is tormented, but at least she was not thrown into hell._

_There are other knights besides D'eon, of course. There is a boy named Robin, and he's just a year younger than you. He reminds me of you; so young and naïve. But he carries some burden that he hasn't told anyone about…What do you think it might be?_

_I'm not sure if he's lost a lover, because he is young. But I cannot jump to any conclusions._

_There is also the Great Telliagory! Yes, my Dmitri, THE Telliagory._

_He has lost his son in the war, and I can tell that he is very weary. I sure hope that he can overcome this. He is very kind and brave, although old. _

_And at last I have come to Durand Dashwood. He is sweet, and handsome. He took me out on a very lovely date, and I challenged him to a duel. _

_I do believe that I have truly "wow"-ed him, and hopefully we can become lovers._

_But Dmitri, I must ask, is it okay with you? I know that you cannot truly care about your father like I do, but I just want to know your opinion. _

_I am so confused, for I might still love Tom, but I am falling in love with Durand._

_And what's even worse is that he's falling in love with me._

_I haven't a clue what to do, for I've only had my heart broken once, and once was enough for me. _

_I really hope that you can meet him when you come home. I'm so excited to see you._

_How are you doing in school? I hope well, because you were the one who used your own money to go there. I'm so glad to see you balancing your duties as a member of Le Secret du Roi while attending school. I wish that I could've gone through school when I joined. I was so young, and I was all alone._

_Have you met a woman? I can't wait until you get married. I know that whoever you bring home (as long as it isn't a whore) I will grow to love them._

_Oh, my son. When you come home we shall take a trip to Saint Petersburg to see your grandmother. We will put flowers in her grave. I want to show you the place where I used to live, too._

_I miss you so much, for you're the only family I have left. I can't wait to see you, and I will patiently await your reply._

_Love,_

_Milliah Lynn Korsokov_


	7. Chapter 7: Robin's Dream

Author's Notes: It isn't completely finished... Milliah Korsokov, Dmitri Hitachi, Yae Hitachi, Tom Hitachi and Colette Monique are the characters that I own. All others are property of Tow Ubakata

Chapter Seven: Robin's Dream

D'eon, Telliagory, and Robin arrived back after hours.

"What happened?" Milliah asked.

"We had to travel all the way to Versailles by horse. We could find no carriages. But when we arrived, we were granted audience and she allowed us to capture Voronsoff." D'eon explained.

"Well, that's great. We've prepared you all dinner!"

Robin looked at the table. There was roast beef, with potato soup, bread, and everyone had a glass of champagne. Milliah had also baked them some strange Russian cookies.

"They were my aunt Gidra's recipe." She smiled, and then looked at Durand. They couldn't take their eyes off each other.

Robin, Telliagory and D'eon had both noticed something had been going on between them, but it was none of their business.

"They are both adults," Telliagory had explained earlier. "Just let them do what they want. They are old enough to control themselves."

Robin could admit that he had a crush on Milliah, but he wasn't going to act on it.

That night he could not sleep. He tossed and turned, and after hours of trying, he gave up.

Robin walked out to the kitchen. He could sneak a glass of wine, couldn't he?

Nobody was up to stop him, but there was a problem. He couldn't reach the wine.

"Here, let me help you."

It was Durand.

_Damn!_

"Sir Durand! I was just…sleepwalking…What? How did I get out here?"

"You are a terrible liar, boy." He reached up and grabbed the wine bottle.

"Here. I'm not gonna stop you."

Robin reluctantly took the bottle and poured himself a glass. Durand also wanted some.

"So, why are you up so late? Isn't it past your bedtime?"

Robin glared at him. "I couldn't sleep. I was just going to see if some wine would help me get to sleep." He took a sip of the wine, spitting it up just as quickly.

"This is your first time drinking alcohol, isn't it?"

"Maybe…"

"Well, you'll never be a man if you can't even drink wine correctly." He smirked.

Robin sighed and returned to his bed.

The wine did help, and he could finally sleep.

Although, his dream did not bring him any comfort whatsoever.

It was more of a collection of his memories, running through his mind at the speed of light.

The first was when he found out Colette's plan.

"Robin, I am looked down upon because I am a woman. Nobody ever sees me for my sword skills, or my gun skills! You could never understand! That is why I'm doing this!"

Robin was yelling at her. He was furious. "Do you really think that dressing as a man and joining the army is going to help? Damn it, Colette! You could get yourself killed, or WORSE! If something were to happen to you, I don't know what I'd do! Why can't you just be happy as a lady in waiting? Why can't you just be happy here with me! I love you!"

"I told you that you wouldn't understand, and that's why I'm doing this!"

Colette looked so different now. She had cut off all of her beautiful, black hair, and she was wearing one of Robin's old outfits, which made her look more like a male now, but those were her intentions.

"Wait! Don't-" He couldn't finish before Colette slammed the door in his face.

"No…"

The next memory was even worse.

"COLETTE!" Tears were streaming down his face. He was furiously looking around the battlefield, trying to find her body. So many soldiers, all dead.

Everyone was dead.

The scene was awful, and it haunted him every day since.

"COLETTE!"

Why didn't he stop her? He could've changed her mind if he had actually tried! If he'd handled the situation better! He could've stopped her!

He abandoned her. He let her die. This was his punishment: looking for her body, in a field of dead soldiers.

He did not know of what she would look like. It'd been months since he'd seen her, and she hadn't written him.

He could only imagine what her last moments could've been like. Filled with immense pain, and that horrible feeling of abandonment.

He had no idea how she died.

He wasn't sure if he wanted to know either.

It had been hours of searching through hundreds of dead bodies, in the hot summer sun. The smell was awful.

He felt like he should just die. He remembered every detail of her beautiful face; those big blue eyes, and her cute little nose.

He was looking for those eyes.

The eyes that would never grant him mercy for what he'd done.

Then he saw them.

She was near the end of the field, covered in dirt and blood.

Her eyes looked up at him like she was begging him for help. Then he heard her voice

"Why didn't you save me, Robin? Why did you leave me to die?"

"No…"

"Why, Robin?"

"NO!" He realized that there was nothing talking to him, that it was all in his head.

He squatted down and picked up her body.

"Colette…No…" He kissed her lips, warm from the heat of the sun.

Then he sobbed.

"I'll never love again, Colette. Not until I am by your side in heaven. Not until I can hold you again."


	8. Chapter 8: D'eon & Lia

Author's Notes: It isn't completely finished... Milliah Korsokov, Dmitri Hitachi, Yae Hitachi, Tom Hitachi and Colette Monique are the characters that I own. All others are property of Tow Ubakata

Chapter Eight: D'eon .'. Lia

D'eon was trying to suppress it. It was the middle of the night, and he could hear Robin crying in the other room. He had to see what was wrong, but Lia was coming.

_No! Not now, Lia, please…_

He opened the door to Robin and Telliagory's room. He picked up Robin and carried him out to the balcony, trying his hardest to suppress Lia.

"Robin, what's wrong?"

"I…didn't…Colette…is…dead…"

"Colette?"

He'd heard of her before. She was the lady in waiting who had ran away to join the French Army. He'd heard about a palace boy finding her body, but he'd never thought it was…

"Robin, I…I can only imagine it, I'm so sorry…"

He had some idea of what he was feeling. When Lia had first possessed him, he found his friend Bernice dead, killed by Lia's soul, but by his hands.

"D'eon, have you ever lost a lover? No. All you've ever had was Anna, and you don't even show any love for her, and at times I wonder if you even love her at all. You cannot imagine my pain, nor can you take this burden off my shoulders."

"Robin, it will never get better if you don't talk about it. Please, Robin. Tell me."

"I ABANDONED HER! I CAN'T BELIEVE I DIDN'T STOP HER! I LET HER DIE AND SHE WILL NEVER FORGIVE ME! I HAVE TO BREAK AWAY! I DON'T DESERVE MILLIAH'S KINDNESS OR THE HONOR THAT I GET FROM BEING A MEMBER OF LE SECRET DU ROI! I WASN'T TRUE TO MY WORD! I DIDN'T PROTECT HER! I DIDN'T SUPPORT HER, AND I YELLED AT HER THE LAST TIME I SAW HER!"

"Robin, calm-" D'eon collapsed.

"LIA! NO!"

"Robin, none of that was your fault," Lia had taken over D'eon's body. "Do you really think that you could've stopped Colette? No! She knew she had to do it, or else women would continue to be looked down upon. Her death was horrible, but it was necessary."

"Was it necessary to make me a part of some awful plot? To break my heart so that women could be seen a warriors, too?"

"You have to stop looking at it that way, Robin. Just let her go. Your shame cannot bring her back to life. If you keep blaming yourself, you will lose yourself, and you will end up killing yourself. You're too sweet of a boy to do that Robin."

"Lia, I-"

"No. Listen to me Robin. You are so brave, strong, and kind for your age, Robin. You should stop blaming yourself. You will become cold, so stop. She wouldn't want that. You know that. So why do you keep doing this?"

"I loved her, Lia. I can't let go. If I do, I…I'd lose her…"

"Robin, you won't lose her. You'll set her free. She wants to be free, because she has nothing else to do until you join her in heaven. Please, let her go; set her free."

"I can't…I…I…I'll lose her.

"No you won't. You have to do it."

"I…"

He wasn't sure if he could. Colette had been a part of him for so long, he didn't know what would happen if he let her go.

He could hear her. She was in his head.

"Let me go, Robin. I want to see you happy, until we are together again. I'm sorry for hurting you, but I will always love you. I had a duty for the good of France. My death has changed the future. I love you, and I can't bear to see you like this, so don't make me see this. Let me be free! Set me free! I have to go, Robin, please let me go…"

"Colette, I love you, I'll let you…I will let you go…"

With those words, Robin collapsed in tears. As he did, the morning light poked through the night.

D'eon had gone back to bed, but Robin just lay there, motionless, welling with tears.

"I'm letting you go…Until we are together again…"

"Oh, Robin," Robin looked up to see Milliah. How long had she been standing there?

She bent down and held him.

"I'm so sorry…"

They were crying together, for Colette.

They were letting her go.


	9. Chapter 9: The Hunt

Author's Notes: It isn't completely finished... Milliah Korsokov, Dmitri Hitachi, Yae Hitachi, Tom Hitachi and Colette Monique are the characters that I own. All others are property of Tow Ubakata

Chapter Nine: The Hunt

_Two days later…_

Durand and Milliah had found where Voronsoff had been hiding. Now they were all going out to find him.

They were so close.

Milliah smiled.

"I've got you now, bastard."

_Earlier that day…_

"Robin, congratulations. You have slept for 24 hours. Nicely done." Durand had just tried to wake up Robin. He'd stayed up all night the day before, so he missed the plan of getting up early to hunt down Voronsoff. It didn't matter to him. He was completely rested, and ready for an adventure. And he'd been freed of his burden: the death of his beloved Colette.

"Durand, I'm really sorry about the other night…"

"Why are you sorry, kid? You drank wine for the first time! You should feel like a man now!" He smiled and punched Robin in the shoulder lightly.

Milliah appeared in the doorway. "Durand? Come on. Get him up so we can go."

"Come on, now. Wouldn't want her to bite my head off, now would we?"

_At Sunset…_

Milliah was hot on Voronsoff's trail, and she wasn't going to let him get away easily. She had been tracking him for years. He was the one who was supposed to die. He was the one who ruined her life from her early years. He didn't even care about all of the people he'd killed. How many people had to die before someone finally killed the bastard?

Not only was she going to kill him for the women in Paris he'd murdered, but he was going to kill him for her mother.

She remembered it like she remembered all the other scars he'd made on her.

It was an image seared into her mind from the very moment her mother died.

"Voronsoff! You mustn't go!"

A teenage girl was watching her stepfather and mother through the crack of her bedroom door. They were fighting again, it was a normal thing. There wasn't a moment since the marriage began where they weren't fighting, although it had gotten worse over the years. Much, much worse. It was something that a teenager should never see: her stepfather slapping her mother across the face.

Abuse.

Abuse.

Not that she didn't want to do anything for her mother, but she couldn't.

"VORONSOFF!" The mother screams his name, over and over again.

It made her sick.

But then, something young Milliah had never expected would happen.

The stepfather pulls out a knife, and the mother screams and screams, but Russia was in a state of turmoil, and no police would come.

Nobody cared.

"NOBODY'S LISTENING, ANYA!"

He gets closer and closer, but the mother is so paralyzed with fear that she cannot move.

"No…No…"

Then the teenage girl hears the sound of her mother being stabbed.

Over and over again.

She backs away from the door, and sees a window.

_I have to get out of here,_ she thinks. _It's nearly three stories, but people have survived jumps from higher up, right? God, if you are here, please help my mother and I, and damn that man to hell._

And so she jumps.

She screams as she thrashes though the air, the wind blowing through her hair. She lands on her feet perfectly, to her surprise.

And so she runs away.

Her home gets further and further away in the afternoon air.

She can't look back, for now she is truly alone.

"I'll kill him for what he did to her!" Milliah cried; it was the first time Durand had seen her in such a state.

"Milliah, we have to be quiet! If you keep this up, all our struggles will have been for nothing! You can have your vengeance, but for now we must put our mission first!"

She stops. _There he is, mother. There is the man who killed you._

She put her finger on her lips and signaled for Durand to stay put.

The others were further behind and she could not risk them approaching unknowingly.

Durand watched her. He knew that she could defend herself perfectly fine, but that wasn't the reason why he was worried. He wasn't concerned for her physical well-being, but for her emotional well-being.

She moved so quietly and swiftly, you could have heard a pin drop as she drew her sword and pistol.

She looked amazing. Milliah was wearing the same gown that he'd first met her in. Her hair caressed the edge of her face and made her look like an angel.

A beautiful, dangerous angel.

"Voronsoff." She said.

The man turned around. "Well, Milliah, it's about time you showed up. I was wondering when you would stop running."

"You bastard. I stopped running a long time ago."

With that she raised her sword and recited a Psalm of Vengeance.


	10. Chapter 10: Igniting Flames

Author's Notes: It isn't completely finished... Milliah Korsokov, Anya Korsokov, Dmitri Hitachi, Yae Hitachi, Tom Hitachi and Colette Monique are the characters that I own. All others are property of Tow Ubakata

This is where things are going to get interesting, although I cannot promise a happy ending…For now…

Chapter Ten: Igniting Flames

Milliah was moving quickly, faster than she had when she fought Durand.

_So she was holding back. _He thought.

She may have moved rapidly, but Voronsoff did as well. He blocked every strike she made at him.

"You should know better than to duel your first master, the one who taught you almost everything you know about the sword."

"I learned more from Tom than I ever did you!"

Her strikes became even more aggressive. She was definitely not holding back now.

The clanking of the metal came about three times a second.

Eventually one of them would become exhausted. They both might have extreme stamina, but how long until one of them ran out of energy.

Milliah was sweating. She wasn't going to be able to keep this up for much longer.

She moved away, breathing heavily. "Why did you do those things to my mother? She always greeted you home with a smile. She always had meals you liked on the table, even if she hated it or we couldn't afford the ingredients or she was allergic to something in it. She loved you with all her heart and you killed her like she was a piece of trash!"

He could take no more. He had to intervene.

He ran to her. "Milliah!" He drew his sword.

"Oh, my little Milliy, so you have a lover now."

"I am so much more than that to her."

Milliah gave Voronsoff and evil grin. "I'm sure that Empress Elizaveta would love to know that you're the one who killed her son's wife and are trying to kill her only grandchild. I may not be her closest relative like her nephew, Peter, or the heir to the throne, but I am of Royal blood."

Voronsoff froze.

"That's right, stepfather. I am of Royal blood. If you hurt me in any way, Elizaveta will never allow you back in Russia without your head on a platter. And since I am a Royal, I can get a single letter to her faster than you can apologize. But I will tell her anyway. You killed and abused my mother. I will be the one who takes your very life."

Voronsoff ran away. As Milliah was going to run after him, Durand grabbed her.

"If you kill him now to avenge your mother, we will not get the information we need! We have to let him go…"

D'eon, Telliagory, and Robin appeared from the other side of the street.

"We lost him…"

They walked back to the apartment in silence.

"How could you let him get away? We were so close to capturing him, Durand!"

He was ignoring Robin's inquiries. Right now he was focused on Milliah.

She was usually the one who ignored the emotions about the mission and make a logical, unbiased decision. But now she was broken.

Durand wanted to do something. He had to, before he lost her. He cared so deeply for her, and all he wanted to do was steal away her pain. He wanted to see her as happy as she was on their first date. He wanted to hear her making fun of him and giggling. He wanted to feel her soft skin against his, and hear her voice saying his name. He wanted to feel her lips kiss his, once more.

"Milliah, I'm sorry. I know how much it means for you to kill Voronsoff, but that wouldn't bring you happiness. I know that deep down you don't really want to kill him, you just want him gone. You want him out of sight and out of mind. You cannot deny this, Milliah. I know you want to avenge you mother's death and bring justice to her abuse, but that would not bring you happiness. Please, Milliah, there is nothing we can do right now. Sometimes you just have to sit back and wait for things to work out. Do this for me, please. Milliah, I-"

"Do not say you love me, please."

He gasped. How we wished he could make her happy. But seeing as he could do nothing, he got up and walked out on the balcony.

"Damn it!" he screamed in the night air. "WHY CAN I DO NOTHING FOR HER?"

He stared out at the stars, as if waiting for an answer. Seeing as, once more, his efforts were useless, he went back inside.

Something wasn't right.

"Milliah, do you smell that?"

She stood up. "Smoke." There was no trace of life in her eyes. "But where's it coming fro-"

As she spoke, a figure appeared from behind the curtains.

So he was there all along.


	11. Chapter 11: Staying True

Author's Notes: It isn't completely finished... Milliah Korsokov, Anya Korsokov, Dmitri Hitachi, Yae Hitachi, Tom Hitachi and Colette Monique are the characters that I own. All others are property of Tow Ubakata

I promise that when I'm finished with this, there will be a sequel.

Chapter Eleven: Staying True.

The fire was spreading through the apartment. By now, the neighbors had fled the building. It had become hard to see; there was so much smoke and flames.

"Milliah!"

He had no idea where she was. He could see nothing, although the fire made it as bright as day.

"Durand! Find him!" He could hear her, but she sounded muffled and far away. He was having no luck finding Voronsoff either.

He knew that he needed to stay true to the mission, but he had to know where Milliah was.

She was not in the living room.

She wasn't in the three guest rooms, the kitchen, or the dining room. There was only one place left to look.

The master bedroom.

He opened the door.

Milliah was yelling.

"You bastard! Come out and face me!"

Durand yelled in horror. "No! Move!"

Three things happened that changed Durand forever. It was as if it was all in slow motion.

The first thing that happened was what started it all. Voronsoff stepped out of the shadows, sword in hand, behind Milliah.

The blade of his sword plunged through Milliah's stomach. She gasped.

She was in disbelief.

Then, instead of following Voronsoff out the window, Durand ran to catch Milliah.

She was falling, still in shock.

Had this truly happened?


	12. Chapter 12: True to the Word

Author's Notes: It is almost finished... Milliah Korsokov, Anya Korsokov, Dmitri Hitachi, Yae Hitachi, Tom Hitachi and Colette Monique are the characters that I own. All others are property of Tow Ubakata

I promise that when I'm finished with this, there will be a sequel.

Chapter Twelve: True to the Word

"Milliah!"

She was gasping for air. Had she really been stabbed?

"Durand! Go catch him! You have to stay true to the mission at ANY cost…" her expression softened. "I love you, Durand."

She pulled herself up and kissed him. She wanted him to leave her behind, but he didn't know if he could do that. He really didn't know if she would be okay, even if he did get her out of here, and he just wanted to do what she said.

"Okay…" He set her down lightly and took off in a sprint.

"I'll be okay! I promise!"

She was lying. Milliah had no choice. She couldn't have Voronsoff escape again, and she didn't want to die with her, so it was the only choice. She had been struggling with herself to stay true to her word, and she could not keep this promise.

_I'm so sorry, Durand. I'll love you forever._

She did her best to stand. She had bandages in the bathroom, but the fire was blocking her path. There was a first aid kit underneath the kitchen sink. It was her only hope to get to the kitchen, for hr life depended on it.

Milliah had imagined herself dying before, but never like this.

There had been a few where she died peacefully, in her sleep. She also imagined herself committing suicide. There had been times when she thought that she would die in battle and times when she saw herself dying with honor. She'd seen herself becoming a gargoyle, and times when she could see herself dying of disease.

She'd never imagined how fragile her very life was. She did not think that she would fade away, as if she was not able to hold on.

She stumbled to the sink, and found the first aid kit.

The stab wound wasn't completely fatal-looking, in fact, if she cleaned it properly, she might have a chance at survival.

There was a flask filled with alcohol.

She smiled as she said, "This is going to hurt like a bitch."

She winced in pain as she poured the fluid on her wound. It may have hurt, but it was necessary if she was going to see Durand again.

_Durand!_

It wasn't that she had forgotten, but that she had realized something.

A plan was in her head.

_I don't know if I should continue in this relationship._ She loved her comrades, and was in love with Durand, but she didn't know if she was supposed to love him.

_Durand…I'm sorry…But it's the only way I can remain true to my word…_

_I will make it out, but I will disguise myself. I will dress as my son, Dmitri. Durand is already in the pain of losing me, and he knows that I will die here. If I were to come back as myself, he would lose his sense of reason. I love him, and I can't let that happen…_

_I'm so sorry, Durand. Please forgive me._

After she finished bandaging her wound, she decided to do what she did best.

She jumped out of the fifth story window.

She was much stronger and more skilled than when she jumped out of her bedroom window in Russia. She actually knew that even though she was injured, she would make it to the ground. The hardest part, though, would be avoiding Durand.

It was a plan that she came up with in seconds, inspired by Colette Monique.

She would dress up as her son, and cut most of her hair, so she would look like a male. She would say that she stumbled upon the fire and rescued her body, but she was dead. She would say that she had her body sent to Russia, to be with her mother.

Her name would be Dmitri Hitachi.

He was going to be visiting his mother in France, because she had written him, asking him to come home so he could meet someone (implying Durand).

She wasn't completely sure if it would work, and she was not going to remain as Dmitri forever. Just long enough for her to figure things out.

It was a chance for her to decide who matters more: her missing husband, or her new love.

As she hit the ground, landing on her feet, Milliah broke into a sprint.

She had to get as far away as possible, no matter the cost.

She was carrying with her a pair of old boots, Dmitri's old waistcoat, a pair of pants and a white shirt.

And she was carrying her sword.


	13. Chapter 13: Dmitri Comes Home

Author's Notes: It is almost finished... Milliah Korsokov, Anya Korsokov, Dmitri Hitachi, Yae Hitachi, Tom Hitachi and Colette Monique are the characters that I own. All others are property of Tow Ubukata

I promise that when I'm finished with this, there will be a sequel.

Chapter Thirteen: Dmitri Comes Home

Milliah finally came to an abandoned shop.

She slipped through a narrow hole in the wall and came to an old restroom.

She took off her own clothes and began changing.

There was a problem.

Her breasts would give away her intentions. There was no denying that she was female

"Looks like I've got to continue wearing this damn corset." She said to herself.

How she hated corsets.

She put it back on, tying it tighter than ever before.

She could not risk giving away her true identity.

When she was finished changing, she cut her hair.

It was shoulder length, tied back so she could see. It was years since she'd seen her hair so short, and she actually liked it.

When this was all over, she had many other styles planned.

This is the last short chapter for now...


	14. Chapter 14: Durand

Author's Notes: It is almost finished... Milliah Korsokov, Anya Korsokov, Dmitri Hitachi, Yae Hitachi, Tom Hitachi and Colette Monique are the characters that I own. All others are property of Tow Ubukata

This is the final chapter. Enjoy!

Chapter Fourteen: Durand

_Four days later…_

Durand hadn't prayed in so long.

He was praying for almost an hour now, trying to find out what happened to Milliah. He'd gone back into the apartment after the fire was extinguished, but she was gone. If she had made it out, wouldn't she have come to their second hideout?

Everyone had been in a somber mood since last night, and of course Durand was the solemnest of them all.

He was going to find Voronsoff. He wished that he could do this "methodically and without emotion" as he had stated before, but there was so much unbalance in him, he couldn't help it. He had no idea what to do without Milliah. She was the only person who made him reasonable. All he could do now was cry, think, and pray with her gone.

He didn't want to admit it now, but he loved her.

It was awful, and he wished that he'd said it to her before he ran away.

_Milliah…I love you…And I won't give up, not until I see your corpse…_

He wished that he could be cheerful, so he could cheer up the others, but he just couldn't. It was as if a part of him had died.

All his hope had died years ago.

Unexpectedly, D'eon opened the door. "Durand, there's someone here who I think you should see."

_Milliah?_

There was a sudden, but temporary weight lifted off of his heart.

He walked out to the main room, and saw a figure standing just a few inches below him.

He was a handsome young man, with blonde hair that faded to brown and faded to black at the ends. He wore his hair back. The boy was wearing a navy blue waistcoat with light brown pants and black boots.

He had a soft face that looked as sweet as his mother's. There was an aura around him that made Durand want to smile.

"Hello Durand, I am Dmitri."

He nearly jumped.

So this was Dmitri? Milliah's son was standing his own home! He was not completely elated, but he was a lot better than the previous moments.

Durand smiled shook Dmitri's hand. "Hello." His smile faded back into sadness. "Look, there is something we need to discuss. Your mother, she…"

"She's dead. She wrote me a letter saying that she wanted me to come home so she could introduce me to someone, and a few nights ago I arrived here in Paris. I went to her apartment, and it was on fire. I ran to the fifth floor and saw that her door was open. She was in the master bedroom. Her body…I sent it back to Russia so she could rest in peace with my grandmother."

Durand could not speak.

"You wouldn't have wanted to see the body anyway…It was awful…"

Robin changed the subject "So…are you going to help us find Voronsoff?"

Dmitri did not answer immediately. He waited a few seconds. Then he looked up and smiled at Robin.

"Why, of course."

_Weeks later…_

The plan was going perfectly.

Milliah did not want to do this to Durand, but she had to, to keep him from losing himself.

She hated herself for what she was doing. It was a cruel plot, but it was necessary.

She'd been staying with the four knights for weeks now as Dmitri, and none of them had noticed, until one night...

Milliah was taking a shower. She was always the first one to take a shower, for she was always the one who cooked and cleaned and whatnot. They had all decided that she (or he) deserved it.

She had given them strict orders to stay out of the bathroom when she was taking a shower. She could not have ANYONE figure out who she really was.

There was no shower curtain in Durand's bathroom, so she was at a very high risk if anybody opened the door and saw her.

Suddenly, the door burst open.

Robin was half-covering his eyes. "Sorry, Milliy," The Four Musketeers had given him that nickname because he looked so much like Milliah.

He removed his had so he could search through the clothing hamper. He accidentally looked up and…

Milliah tried her best to cover herself up. She found the nearest towel, wrapped it around herself, and pulled Robin into the bathroom, slamming the door shut.

"We need to talk…"

Robin looked traumatized. "Uhhh…"

"Look, I am not Dmitri, obviously. I am Milliah. I had to disguise myself, for Durand's sake."

"B-but why?"

She explained her plan.

As she did so, Robin relaxed a little.

"So, you're pretending to be your son so that Durand doesn't lose himself?"

She looked down. "Yes…"

He touched her hand. "We all thought that you were dead. I never would've imagined that you'd do this, but I think it's really sweet."

"Why?"

He smiled. "You love Durand so much that you are willing to give up your own life to help him find his way. I've only loved once. I don't know if I would've done this for Colette, but she would've done it for me. I guess that's love for you. In most cases, one person loves the other much more."

With those words Milliah's face brightened. "You are wise beyond your years, Robin." She gave him a pat on the back. "Now, go out there and get out the flour. I'm going to make cookies."

Robin nearly did a backflip. Everything was seemingly perfect, even though Voronsoff was still out there.

It didn't matter. There was nothing more he could do to the Musketeers that hadn't already been done.

Robin did as Milliah instructed, with Durand approaching.

"What are you doing with my flour, Robin?"

"Dmitri is making cookies for us."

Yes, everything was perfect.

Author's Notes:

I hope everyone like it! I'm so glad I finally finished it. It isn't a long as I had hoped, but I like how it turned out. I don't know how long I can wait to write the sequel because I had so much fun writing Fidèle à la Parole. I love Le Chevalier D'eon and I wish it was more popular.

Au Revoir!


End file.
